Lady
Lady - piosenka śpiewana przez Justina Bobra razem z Ludkiem Tekst ouooooooo ouooooooo ouoooooooooooooooo Justin: You know you love me I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You want my love You want my heart And we would never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playing! We're just friends, What are you saying?! Said there's another, and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like Lady, lady, lady, oh Like Lady, lady, lady, no Like Lady, lady, lady, oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Lady, lady, lady, oh Like Lady, lady, lady, no Like Lady, lady, lady, oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Oh, love, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool But I'm losing you I'll buy you anything I'll buy you any ring! I'm in pieces Baby, fix me And you shake me till you wake me from this bad dream I'm goin' down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love wont be around And I was like Lady, lady, lady, oh Like Lady, lady, lady, no Like Lady, lady, lady, oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Lady, lady, lady, oh Like Lady, lady, lady, no Like Lady, lady, lady, oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Ludko: Luda! When I was thirteen, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us Or could ever come above She had me going crazy Oh, I was starstruck She woke me up daily Don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound And skip a beat when I see her in the street And at school on the playground But I really wanna see her on a weekend She knows she got me dazing 'Cause she was so amazing And now, my heart is breakin' But I just keep on saying... Justin: And I was like Lady, lady, lady, oh Like Lady, lady, lady, no Like Lady, lady, lady, oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Lady, lady, lady, oh Like Lady, lady, lady, no Like Lady, lady, lady, oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) (Now I'm all gone) Yeahh, yeah, yeah Yeahh, yeah, yeah (Now I'm all gone) Yeahh, yeah, yeah Yeahh, yeah, yeah Yeahh, yeah, yeah Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone) I'm gone Tłumaczenie Ohhhh ah Ohhhh ah Ohhhh woah ohhhh oh (Justin Biber) Wiesz, że mnie kochasz Wiem, że troszczysz się Krzyknij kiedy tylko chcesz i ja tu będę Chcesz mojej miłości Chcesz mojego serca I nie powinniśmy nigdy, przenigdy być osobno Na jakiej jesteśmy pozycji? Dziewczyno, porzuć grę Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi Co ty mówisz?! Powiedz, że masz innego I spójrz prosto w moje oczy Moja pierwsza miłość złamała moje serce po raz pierwszy Damo, damo, damo, oh Jak Damo, damo, damo, nie Jak Damo, damo, damo, oh Myślałam, że zawsze będziesz moja (moja) Damo, damo, damo, oh Jak Damo, damo, damo, nie Jak Damo, damo, damo, oh Myślałam, że zawsze będziesz moja (moja) Oh, kochanie, chciałbym zrobić cokolwiek a potrafie nic I po prostu nie potrafię uwierzyć, że nie jesteśmy razem Chcę to fajnie rozegrać Ale tracę cię Kupię ci wszystko Kupię ci każdy pierścionek Jestem w kawałkach Kochanie, napraw mnie I potrząsaj mną dopóki nie wybudzisz mnie z tego złego snu Spadam na dno, dno, dno, dno I po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja pierwsza miłość nie będzie w pobliżu I wtedy byłem jak Damo, damo, damo, oh Jak Damo, damo, damo, nie Jak Damo, damo, damo, oh Myślałam, że zawsze będziesz moja (moja) Damo, damo, damo, oh Jak Damo, damo, damo, nie Jak Damo, damo, damo, oh Myślałam, że zawsze będziesz moja (moja) (Ludacris) Luda! Kiedy miałem trzynaście lat, miałem pierwszą miłość Nie było nikogo kogo mógłbym porównać do mojego skarba Nikt nie mógł wejść między nas Ani stać się ważniejszy Byłam zaczarowany Budziła mnie codziennie Nie potrzebowałem Starbucksa Ona sprawiała, że moje serce waliło I wystukiwało rytm kiedy widziałem ją na ulicy I na szkolnym boisku Ale naprawdę chcę ją zobaczyć w weekend Wiedziała, że mnie oszołomiła Bo była taka wspaniała A teraz moje serce jest złamane Ale wciąż mówię... (Justin) Damo, damo, damo, oh Jak Damo, damo, damo, nie Jak Damo, damo, damo, oh Myślałam, że zawsze będziesz moja (moja) Damo, damo, damo, oh Jak Damo, damo, damo, nie Jak Damo, damo, damo, oh Myślałam, że zawsze będziesz moja (moja) (Teraz już po mnie) Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah (Teraz już po mnie) Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Teraz już po mnie (po mnie, po mnie, po mnie) Już po mnie Kategoria:Fanowskie piosenki Kategoria:WiKuSsKa